Winged emotions
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel and Drade are deeply in love but this is the first time Cas has seen them kiss with their wings exposed leading to the reveal of something surprising about Gabriel


_**WING'D EMOTIONS**_

It was in between hunts, Drade and Gabriel had joined the Winchester brothers in one of their crappy motel rooms. Drade was sitting on the edge of the closest bed as Gabriel knelt behind her, leaning over her shoulder like a little child begging for attention as he twirled a lollipop in his mouth and nuzzled against Drade's cheek occasionally. While they were sitting around Teresa walked through the door of the motel room carrying some of the brother's essential food items for later.

"Great now we're just waiting on Cas" Dean stated as he stood from the small, round table nearest the door of the motel room where Sam was also sitting on his laptop.

"Actually kind of on that subject, why do you 2 have your wings out?" Sam asked Drade and Gabriel who looked over at him

"How do you think we got here?" Drade questioned back

"Yeah samsquatch, we usually fly where we need to go, plus it feels good to stretch them" Gabriel stated in agreement with Drade as he laid his head on her shoulder while his wings curled around her slightly as Drade's wings spread to allow Gabriel to lean against her back.

"Okay just asking" Sam said throwing his hands up in front of himself defensively

"Where is Cas anyhow?" Teresa asked

"I'm right here" Cas' deep voice rang from behind Teresa

"Ah! God damn it! I can see why Dean hates that," Teresa stated after regaining her composure slightly.

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" Cas asked with his usual confused head tilt

"Cas it's fine let's just get going for breakfast" Dean cut in

"Hello Gabriel, Drade you 2 will be joining us?" Cas greeted as Dean shoved past him to exit the room.

"Hey Bro! Yep" Gabriel greeted back as he crawled off the bed from behind Drade who then also stood up.

Sam and Teresa where the next to head for the door; Sam opened the door for Teresa allowing her to exit first. Sam turned to see if Cas was coming only to find him staring in confusion as Drade and Gabriel kissed her wings arching high above her head while Gabriel's top wings arched forward slightly curving so the underside's faced downwards while the 2 bottom pairs curved in to his body.

"Guys! You coming?" Sam called to the 2 angels and Drade

"Yep" Drade responded pulling from Gabriel as they tucked their wings back into them selves. Cas shifted his gaze from the 2 of them as they walked by before following them out the door with Sam.

Once at the dinner Cas continued to act strangely as he shifted awkwardly in his seat every time he looked at Drade or Gabriel also never making eye contact. Cas' odd behaviour was not lost to Dean or Sam as they ate their breakfast. After finishing Drade and Gabriel got up to leave, Drade had an appointment set up with a contact of hers about a possible new case and Gabriel always followed Drade everywhere.

As soon as Drade and Gabriel were out the door Dean turned to Cas.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked instantly

"I don't know…" Cas began before Dean cut him off

"You've been all shifty ever since we left the motel" Dean pointed out

"It's nothing, I was just caught off guard that's all" Cas said still a little uneasy

"By what?" Teresa asked taking a sip of coffee

"By the blatant, open display Drade and Gabriel did back at the motel room" Cas explained lowering his gaze to the table.

"Display? You mean their wings?" Sam asked curiously

"Yes, angel wings or wings in general can convey emotions much like human expressions," Cas began

"Emotions? Okay but so why did what they were doing make you uncomfortable?" Dean stated taking a swig of his coffee now.

"Well it was a natural thing to do in that situation but it was unexpected to see…from Gabriel especially" Cas explained further

"What do you mean or rather what did they mean?" Sam asked looking at Cas

"Drade's wings arched upwards which is a clear dominance display which I could have expected but the way Gabriel's wings were arched was actually the more surprising sight…" Castiel trailed off awkwardly

"Why?" Dean asked still confused

"Even when Gabriel was in heaven he was always promiscuous but he was always the dominant one in his relationships, but with Drade his wing arch clearly stated submission" Cas explained finally

"He submitted to Drade? Really?" Sam stated in shock

"Have you met her? Seriously!" Dean stated as he remembered all the time's Drade had scared the piss out of him.

"Well yeah but Gabriel has an ego the size of the world! I wouldn't have gathered him to be the submissive type even to someone like Drade" Sam said

"Me neither" Cas stated awkwardly

"So basically what your saying is Drade tops" Teresa stated bluntly as Dean and Sam nearly spewed their coffee.

"I'm not sure what that means…" Cas stated confused

"In other words she rides him," Teresa corrected hoping Cas would get it

"Oh, OH! I understand now, yes Gabriel has submitted to her allowing complete control to be held over him," Cas said with sudden realization

"It must be an angel thing" Dean stated with a cough

"You would know" Teresa said with a smirk

Dean nearly choked on his breakfast while Sam nearly fell out of his seat with laughter.


End file.
